Dead Eyes
by Yarbad
Summary: "Looks like its on " she sighs looking at the camera "your here to watch the story unfold right then listen closely" she walks forward aiming the pistol at the camera "listen good Dead Eyes is a Rated M story for good reason and is OC based don't like it then you can have one of my bullets" she smiles "June hurry up " she nods looking at the camera gun still aimed "enjoy" static.


**_In advance I'd like to tell you some emotions for this chapter will be amplify and die down like Jake feeling towards being called a demon child and the jokes on charecters feelings thank you._**

Chapter 1

You ever hear the higher up talk about how the world rotates but since it move so fast we can't see it how can you listen to someone when you can't see it I've been thinking about this all my life when my dad Alan Fisher said something about it.I was sitting in my room thinking about all my life how I hadn't done anything with my life I toss a ball in the air for awhile "why do we only get hundred years" I ask myself "why do we only think like we think" I stop walking away from my bed and looking through the window at the park a couple block away from my house "hey ma I'm going out" I said grabbing my bag I always take this every where I go I look through the bag their was some cloths a little food my knife and a recorder I sigh lifting the bag and going outside the two blocks to the park was block by Ryan Stoner the biggest and dumbest jock you ever meet "look here boys its little Jake Tyler " I didn't have the last name of my family they didn't know who my father was so they pick the one who was the closes for my last name I growl "Ryan back of" I said walking pass he grab my arm "and were do you think your going" he ask punching me in the face I fell back I felt something warm on my face I felt it looking at the red liquid coming out of my nose.

I growl "fuck " I said to myself standing up "little bastard " he said walking forward funny me and him were almost the same same height "hey jackass" someone yelled far away Ryan turn around "thats were you went come on their he is" the guy's took off going after the voice "I'm coming back for you Fisher" Ryan growl as he ran after the voice "weird" I said quietly continue walking I sat down on the swing "having a good time " someone ask "yeah I guess" I said they sat down "what your name" they ask "dose it matter"? I ask coldly "no I guess not but mines Dian Dian Seal " she smiled at me "and your the infamous jake fisher" she question I sigh "its jake tyler" I said she smiled but then it faded a little "is it true" she ask "is what true" I ask cautiously "about what they say" "what do they say" she scratch the back of her head blushing a little "you know about the" I stop her "you know what I don't wanna know" to try to avoid conversation I started to swing she kept on talking this time being a little more serious than playful "you know they say your a really bad guy" I laugh "huh I'd never notice with all the love letters they send me" I said mockingly.

"you know something" she stop trying to swing at my height "I don't think your a bad guy" she said getting up "just a bit of a bitch" she walks away I was confuse now I sat for awhile then started back . When I was one block short I notice Ryan and his gang were back they were picking on a guy smaller than Ryan "well mark would you like a sandwich because I'm paying" he lifted his arm mark curled up into a ball hopping to protect himself I ran up pushing Ryan away from mark and into his friends "back off Ryan " I yelled Ryan smiled getting up "well if it just like the freak to show up and spoil the fun" he push me into the wall I stop focus I thin to myself trying not to get angry "you and me both know you got two strikes a third and your out" I said he growl "little prick" with that him and his friend's took off "good thing that work" I said to myself " I didn't have a back up plan" Mark got of the ground grabbing his note pad and nodding his head. "Thanks" he said "names Mark Road" he grab my hand shaking it "and yours my savior from those Idiotic brutes " I shook my head "you don't want to know" he look my hand I look to see that I'd left the tape recorder in my hand "ah so your the hated soul jake fisher" he said I growl "its tyler jake tyler" I said he look at me funny "oh mind If I accompany you" he ask.

I scratch the back of my head "suit yourself" I said he smiled "perfect " he said following me around I went to the old work shop seeing the old man frank firebird and his grand daughter Amy fire bird at work the old man could fix anything and now so could her grand daughter these two seem to be the only two who didn't hate me in this town "Jake my boy how's It going its been awhile you here to help me fix up that old R.V. you found or you here to make goo goo eyes at my grand daughter " Amy look over to me blowing a kiss "either works for me" she said she was a flirt but thats all I saw of it a flirt who likes to play with fire way to close "why don't we say both" I grab my jacket and started grabbing some old parts and putting them In the right place Mark gave advice always seeming to know when I'm angry and just trying to fuck myself up " Jake man they said you were a monster" I try punching through the metal again leaving a big dent in it "but you seem okay to me" he smiled giving me the piece I've been looking for for hours "man two or more pieces and she'll be road ready for your birthday in a week " . Frank pull out his old guitar and started to play it he made one for me out of some scrap metal thing look like a scythe but It cut up my hand to much when I got two low on it and I'd blow out speakers seriously causing a small explosion "Frank thanks for fixing her up I know I'm leaving but If I come back I'll pay for this cash or seven penny's " he bursted out laughing "if you come back pop that old bottle of vodka and grab my flare gun we signaling a party"

I left after that falling asleep in a tree in the park I know thats terrible but my dads not the best when its late. I was having another dream "Everyone hates me and I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE" she climb up slapping me "why don't you try to like them like them " she mockingly said "you don't know your leaving tomorrow you don't have to deal with them " she smiled leaning on me "tell yeah what in a couple years I'll come back and you can show me all the new things and new friends you have" I smiled "that be nice " she stood up making me hit the ground "well then " she grip my arm I did the same "its a life or death promise then" I smiled "life or death " I said "great " She ran off "see you in a few years " I gasp "hey don't leave tomorrow "I yelled "yeah but your starting to smell from all that crying and sadness you call friend " I woke up hitting my head on a branch "jake " someone yelled it was my mom "yes" I ask as politely as I could "school " she said tossing me the bag knocking me out of the tree "thanks mom " I said growling she smiled "your welcome " she said walking away "man she a pain in my" she toss a metal box at me "don't cuss in front of your mother dumb ass oh and I packed you a lunch " she went skipping away just to add in affect I growl.

I sigh calming down "what the hell" I said I started for the school notice Ryan chasing mark I move into Ryan way punching him I felt my knuckles crack either I punch harder than I thought or that small brain of his is protected by and enormous skull "you little bastard " he got up "don't fucking bother fucking fighting well just kick mark ass to " I stop standing their as they attack as a pack "hold it " someone yelled as they kick one of Ryan thugs into a wall "who the fuck are you " Ryan ask they smiled "the person who's about to make that face inside out" Ryan growled the person was shorter than me but by their body they must be flexible "lets get started than " they pull out to big sticks or baton or something to that point "you gotta be kidding me" Ryan said grabbing one of the stick the person kick him away two of the guys fire forward the person grin smacking one in the head with one and use the other to knock them of their feet Ryan grab the stick again punching the person in the side then tossing them into a wall Ryan went to kick them but I use myself to knock him out of the way "you little prick don't you know how to stay out of my way " he said charging at me "crap" I said getting ready to fight but he fell to the ground before I could even swing at him.

I look the person had broken their stick over Ryan's head I laugh "dumb ass" I said walking forward I stop "thanks" I said they shook their head I was trying not to get the creeps from them "see ya" they said jumping over the wall "mark you all right " He laugh "I think I should stick with you from now on " he said "yeah I guess" I said running with Mark the rest of the way to the school me and him had the same first period with the guy always wore green and pinch his student if that didn't match the name he taught english "hello class its time for our exchange student to leave and our new one to enter " he lifted a clipboard "jimmy henderson you'll be leaving " Jimmy got up sadly "and june hawk would please enter " June enter taking off her hood great feature oddly color hair red dark red she seem to see who was and wasn't looking at her she gave a big smile showing her snowy white teeth "nice to meet you all If you don't mind I'll sit down now" guys push girlfriend and best friend I smirk as they did laying my bag down on the seat to my left mark who sat on my left look at me for a second "don't even think about it" I said harshly watching the others get push out of their seats.

Wonder why the teacher didn't stop this looking at him I sigh the teacher was to busy taking attendance to notice I look over at a table next to Ryan who move his friends at that one and sat by himself Ryan smiled but she continued only waving at him I went into a fit of laughter almost falling out of my seat pounding on my desk for a second it was silent the only thing was my laughter and a small cough "um excuse me" I look over the girl had one arm slouch and rubbing it with the other "may I sit here" she said blushing I thought "you know their are other seats open" some guys yelled out in cheer all the sudden her mood change "yeah but why bother you seem fun you even went out of your way of blocking your seat so that you could watch the show" she said taking a bow "so how was it "? she ask "you could have done better " I said moving the bag "but you can sit only this once " me and her shared a smiled "I'll keep that in mind " she said dropping something I didn't get a look but I put it in my pocket "hi my names mark" he trys pushing down my head his nails digging into my scalp she smiled "June Hawk " she said proudly shaking his hand "so where did you come from how old are you do you have a boyfriend" alot of question like this went through mark she smiled answer all of them "I'm from new york I'm sixteen and I hope to theirs a guy I have an eye on " mark smiles high five me I did it even though I knew it wasn't him she was after not me not anyone here it's what I felt I drop it though thirty minutes left in class and I dosed off I woke up the teacher was gone I groan "figures" I said they don't wake me up I over heard someone their afraid of what I'd do If I got up.

I groan "I can't stand this place but six more days of this dump and I'm off" someone chuckled "sounds like you gotta plan" It was june I back up a little bit separating myself so I could fight openly "oh don't bother fighting with me I don't wanna mess up that face even more than it is" she said playfully " mark was laying on the floor "what did you do" she smiled "nothing the guy wanted me all to himself so when the bell rang he sat here with me for five minutes before trying to get me to kiss him and leave with him he was walking out when I chuck a book at the back of his head " he fidgeted "he coming too already might as well leave while we have a chance" she said grabbing my arm "no" all I could say to myself she notice I became stiff she tug trying to get me to move "he may be an asshole but he's my asshole and he's one of the only friends I got compared to the list of enemy's I have "she stop "I can understand " her attitude had change "alot has happen to me a friend is all someone could hope for" she sat down on a desk with me sleeping on my shoulder and we waited Till our idiot had woken up and hell had made it's approach. Mark wasn't the happiest guy when he woke up seeing june sleeping on me and all but was that really my choice "do we leave " mark ask the bell rang "nope" I said the class saw the three of us sitting their "hi" june said smiling "why hang out with those loser when you can hang with some real men" Ryan said I panic when June got that look in her eyes.

Dammit this girl is seriously crazy got to think of something before she "oh really " she said god dammit not even five minutes later we were sitting on a roof starring down at fourteen foot drop."Prove it " she say "what" Ryan said she smiled again the class surrounded us "if your such a man follow me and my friends to the roof " and thats about it Ryan couldn't let me have something nicer than what he has "you guys ready" she ask their were four of us me Ryan his friend chris pisa one of his runner friend's and mark we shook are heads mark look at me "are we fucked" I shrug "yeah we sorta are" I said as we ran for the ledge me and mark look at each other as we jump I notice I really hadn't jump so I was going lower I look at the ledge "I'm not gonna make it " I said to myself but when I hit the wall mark grab my arm "I'm not letting you go not at the beginning and not till the end" he pull me up chris was three roofs ahead and Ryan four their were twenty roof in total we only jump the first but that means we still got a shot we stop focusing on each other and jump ahead of chris who was sprinting over the gabs like air was ground I could see Ryan from here I felt like I hurl myself when I got close to Ryan he look at me we both couldn't lose right now not after all he put me through all the things he did to me all the things he did to everyone I growl trying to go faster but my legs wanted to give we were getting close to the ledge.

I wasn't gonna make it then all that held up anger over the years shot out I scream running faster than ever gliding over to roof "NO NO NO" some thing scream inside "WE WON'T WE WON'T LOSE TO HIM EVER I REFUSE WE REFUSE NO NO NO NO NOOOO!" it wouldn't stop screaming inside me I wanted to stop at the same time I wanted to see the agony on his face when I step onto that last roof and win I glided over another two roof's "YES WERE GONNA WIN FINALLY WE WILL WIN" the voice scream I wanted to win so bad I fired ahead without any thought I jump onto the last remaining roof when Ryan got grip of me and shove me of the ledge watching as I tumbled to the earth but for some reason even when I close my eyes felt like all I could do was listen as the air hit my ears my body grab the railing of the building next to it the old metal cut my hand but I didn't notice the pain as I climb up the railing Ryan got angry running backwards and jumping across he fell on me as I got up but tumbled of me falling close to the ledge he got up glaring at me then a plan came into my head "what do i gotta lose" I said running at him he did exactly what I thought he do lifting his burley arms and throwing me over him accidently sealing my victory as I sky rocketed to the finish line I hit the roof hard rolling next to the ledge I smiled but notice no one was here their was a teacher who just saw a student fly trough the air with one girl standing their June Hawk.

Her smiled twisted again I realize the teacher hadn't seen me but June did she was starring right at me with a normal smile then mouth the words "congrats you won" she turn looking to the roof were Ryan and Chris were fighting mark had made it across without the teacher seeing him but june saw and she had a normal sad face then a twisted smiled "look mr shawn " she yelled mark panic jumping back to the other roof the teacher ran down stairs with his radio calling for back up meaning a fat guy an a janitor what dose not even speak english she chuckled I got angry and it wasn't for what she did but for the fact that I didn't care I won she didn't turn on me she turn on him one of her new friend's not even one of her enemy's she walk to me I don't want to face this I thought no I have to I was convicted with myself I crunch up my hand into a fist almost hitting her but she always seem to get me with that look "I knew you win" she said almost to sure of herself my hand went for the closest projectile but to my hated shame their was nothing so I played along with her "what makes you say that" I ask as we walk in a circle like sharks about to attack their prey she smiled but this time it didn't twist "your eyes" she said almost touching her "their like mine" she swap again "someone already give you the doctor note of it" she ask "you mean how I can think without things moving " she laughed at my comment.

I look at her confused "thats all they told with these we can do so much more than just that we can " she stop "you do know why we have eyes like this" I shook my head "I don't want to know " she shook her head "you will we don't want to but you will " why dose she think she knows so much about this "june all of what your saying is shit " she laugh "you don't know do you " she vanish "or did you you forget" she was standing on the ledge " I growled "look we meet for five minutes and I'm starting to regret letting you sit where I did " she smiled walking to the door "I forgive you " she said "what" I ask "you forgive me" she chuckled "theirs two or three off us you me and maybe another" she stop "why dose it matter " she said walking down into the dark abyss with all my answer "damn it" I yelled kicking over something and running down the stairs "jake" someone said I look around "it me mark" he was hiding in a crack in the wall "how you manage that" he smiled "some good old fashion elbow grease " he said "and one blood thirsty teacher for good measure " I said walking away "jake why do you do that" I stop "do what" I ask "you walk away every time we talk" he seem concerned. I think about it I met this guy when he was being bullied we had a weird type of conversation with the fire birds and now we fought over a girl one sided fight and raced across roofs together I sigh "it's not you like the old man said it just my way.

I walk for the park not wanting to be in the school anymore than I had to be I sat their replaying that one conversation with her flashing back to that day "do you have to be so quiet" she ask I almost smile "no but it suite's me don't you think" she chuckled almost cheering "you talk you talk you talk" she jump into the air "what's your name how old are you why don't you talk do you have any brother or sisters do you" I stop her "a couple words aren't good enough for you" I ask she smiled " no you just haven't talk before and I just want to know whatever I can about you. I wanted to fall asleep and I did for about thirty minute till I look over and a man fell to the ground three other's tore him apart a women and a little girl scream two people were behind them "miss behind you" I yelled running forward I grab a bat from the baseball kids who hang out here and swung hitting the guy hard across the head the bat broke I trip the other guy with the broken pice of the bat I grab the women and carry the girl running fast till we were far away from those sick bastards.

She looks at me "thank you thank you" I shook my head telling her to be quiet the three who had rip the guy apart were walking this way we stay quiet for a couple minutes and they left "okay what the fuck happen over their" I ask "my dad had ask me to meet him here I had just move out since my mother had died I wanted to become a doctor " I shook my head "okay" I said "when I got here he had found a little girl who had said her mother and her father had went to work and hadn't come back for a day so she went searching and was chase by those guys my dad talk to me for a couple minutes about moving back in but then the weirdest the thing" she started crying "my mother whose been dead for two years two years was walking toward us my dad couldn't I mean I couldn't " she shook her head "those guys were behind her my dad ran up hugging her trying to tell the guys how amazing this was but" she stop "she attack him started to bite him going and sinking her teeth into him he gasp for air asking the guys for help but they join in eating on him" I shook my head "the virus they been talking about" she look at me as she talk "doesn't just affect the living it affect's the dead as well " I shook my head.

"How can that be possible " I said getting up "I don't know but I know that was my mother it had to be her" she stop "it had to she was wearing the neckless I gave her" she started crying the little girl hug her "little one " I said to the girl she smiled at me "yeah mister " "my names is jake tyler what's yours " the women tense up "great my moms comes back kills my dad try's to kill me and then I'm save by the demon child" she stop "its alright I get that alot" she shook her head "no you don't deserve that you don't seem like a bad guy " I smiled at the little girl she smiled back "my name jamie " I smiled "jamie thats a pretty name" she shook her head "thank you" she smiled I grab my bag from the swing then ran back "here " I gave the two of them my remaining food "you guy's are probably hungry " I said "no we can't" I shook my head "I ate early i'll be fine " she smiled eating slowly but jamie dug in "hey is anyone their" someone yelled I stood up looking.

The man turns quick "shit kid you scared shit out of me " he walk over "have you seen those thing's to " I shook my head "yeah someone was just killed by those fuck " he sigh "only one good are their any more of you " I shook my head "a little girl and a women " the two of them stood up "your family" I almost laugh but blush instead "no were friends" the women said "cool I'm trying to grab survivors the bar boarded up maybe shelter out till this turn over" I laugh this guy sounded like regular zombie movie status we go their and then no rescue zombies break into the bar and one or two survive and one of them end up to be bite "what" he ask "nothing I was just thinking" he didn't bother asking "their some others at the bar holding the place down and two others are with me but we split up to find some people we got these" he pull out a couple walkie-talkies "here you take a couple" he handed her two and me three "why you give him more than me " she ask he smiled "a group needs a leader he seems to be the calmest out of the three and the most capable so I just figure give more to him " I put them in my bag "thanks I'll make sure to use these well he turn his on talking to it "hey guys I got a couple live one's " how do things go to shit like this in thirty minutes?

he was sill talking "oh shit really how many" a female voice ask "three a guy a women and a girl" he said "kick ass" a guy voice said he continued talking but I lost my trance to the conversation I walk over to the women and Jamie "hey" the girl look up "you still haven't told me your name" she kept a blank face "do you think you deserve one" I thought for a second hated yet I saved her but crush a guy skull in right their but I did give them my food and share my name. "Evening things out yeah I guess I do" she smiled "that good I have to tell you I wasn't sure if you wanted to know the fact about what I said in all " I shrug "I get it all the time it's all right " she laugh "to bad your a good guy" she smiled "Denise Organ " she took a bow "its a pleasure " I did a bow as well "the pleasure all mine" I said "you two done we need to get to the other's " I look at my recorder the memory of my first talk with her rush trough my head "I need to get to the school people I know could be hurt " he stop me "you don't have a weapon " he said "we regroup get you guys some weapons and get to the bar " I shook my head "I'll come with you guy's until we get the weapons but I gotta go for my friends " he shook his head "I understand " I smiled.

"its a promise life or death" I said "what " he ask "nothing " he smiled "no I like it were you here it from " I shrug "me and my friend made it up " he smiled "understood it's a life or death promise " he grab my arm "and don't you forget it kid" "should we swap names" he smiled "Jack Mike " he look to me. I sigh "Jake tyler" he smiled "thought so Jack and Jake thats a good sign " "what is" he laugh "are names are alike it a sign that we can become good friends " "you know you wouldn't be saying any of this to me if we weren't under this stressed situation " he grin "maybe not but let's be glad that something good happen out of this" he walk forward looking toward the park. "Do you guys got any family near by we could tell them to meet us their?

I sigh "my parents house is two blocks away" he smiled "good thinking kid " we ran their I notice how things have gone to shit while I was gone their were fire people were dead on the floor some shot other being eaten others walking around when we got to my house I notice the lights were on so that was a good sign jack denise and jamie went behind me. I walk up slowly "these aren't humans " jack said I know that but I still didn't want to kill anyone I'd think but there were two in my yard looking at the ground another at the wall. Jack had a crow bar and I gave denise my knife but I remember their being a brick by the gate that left it open I grab it slowly coming behind one I can't do this I thought but something enjoy the thrill of this and my arm went down over this poor mans head, he hit the ground hard making a weird groan as he died. I look it didn't break the bone he jump up attacking me my arm went down again this time I heard a crack this time it didn't get up the other one turn around walking slowly towards me I lifted the brick "can you do this again " jack ask, I didn't answer I need to focus on keeping my humanity out the door my arm went up I hit as hard as possible it made a groan and hit the ground I kick it hard in the head and it stop twitching I drop the brick my hand now cut up.

Jack walks over "you alright kid" I shook my head throwing up "oh shit" he lifted up the crow bar "did you get bit ? I glare at him "no I'm just a little sick from the smell" he look at me nodding his head "alright kid" he follow my lead having his weapon drawn. "Denise watch jamie out here" I said she shook her head "is he gonna be alright" she smiled "of course he is" she sat down next to the door with her talking to her quietly Jamie nods laughing.I look at jack he nods his head I look forward opening the door quick "jake" my mom said "shit you scared me " she hug me "where's dad" I ask she didn't answer "he didn't get bite did he" I ask she shook her head I sigh "he didn't have to be he was infected by the light's like others " my heart stop "is he still " she shook her head "he's coping he's in your room " I look at jack "don't worry I'll sit with her and try to talk to her " I nod this can't be happening I said to myself why my dad. No it's just a bad dream it'll go away when I get to my door it didn't I open my door and my dad was sitting on my bed puking out blood "close the door " he said "dad " he was still wearing the vest "jake I'm sorry I didn't get to take you hunting " I manage a thin smile "dad it's alright how long" he shrug "I don't know I can feel it going through my body its almost trough " he was crying but so was I.

"I don't want to become one of them " he scream he look at the rifle "remember how to assemble it " I shook my head "don't worry I'll walk you through the step's the muzzle of the gun its at the edge" I grab it "good the part what connects ...that connects to that is to your left " I grab it "great" he started coughing out more blood. "The handle it in the small compartment to your right" I open it putting it in place "great now the" he stop "now the what" I ask no answer he got up "now the what" he got closer "dad" he fell on me I hit the light switch he'd turn. I growl "dad I'm sorry I wasn't a better son" I said almost letting him bite me for that but then I stop remembering all the shit he gave me for being bully "you old son of a bitch " I said "life or death situation its a promise" I look for something to end my father life someone bangs on the door "jake everything alright " I scream out "no he turned " he try's to bite me again I shove a ball into his mouth "did he get you " he ask "no is ma alright" I look for something to hit him with the holster what did that thing come with a manual a knife a rifle and a a.

"she's puking out blood " "honey I'll be fine " she cough loudly then groaned "fuck" jack said magnum all I thought looking for it no were around the room no where "think" I said to myself separating my mind into two voices "where could it be " voice 1 said voice 2 chuckled "what" voice 1 said "its obvious were it is" voice 2 said "where on the bed ? "No" "on the table" "we would have notice it" "its" "yes" "in" "yeah " "the holster" "bingo " the two went back into one and I fire back into the real world I grab for the magnum holster. I could feel it tug on it why isn't it moving think holster if you were in any situation their good, even upside down so their a latch holding the gun in thats it. I focus again he was close I flip the latch "jake I'm sorry we weren't their for you" she sounded like dad before he turned. "Son of a bitch" I said grabbing the magnum my dad fire forward again I shove the magnum into his mouth "no matter how bad a shot I am I can't miss from here" I said turning the safety off closing my eyes and fired the gun no matter how many movie's you watch how many way's someone dies in them doesn't compare to the real thing "your dead you son of a bitch your dead!

Someone yelled from out the door "fuck" it was jack I ran out of the room my mom had turn I never had anything against my mom she wasn't the best but she was their more than my dad so that was good but I had blood lust I needed to do it again "hey bitch" I yelled she turn "go to hell and try not to come back" I said firing the gun it went trough her eye blowing off the right side of her face. "Boom" thats all I said then the blood lust faded "thanks jake" he said he had drop his crow bar and must have trip over it he pick it up "yeah call your friend's well wait for them here " a yell came from outside. "The fuck" jack said looking out the window a man and a woman and a couple others ran down the street a couple of dogs were chasing them. One of the guys fell to the side and some zombies were walking towards him "how do we go by this" I thought about this a gun against some zombie dog's would be easier since they seem to move faster but then again they move faster so we might miss if we can kill a couple with a close combat weapon then they may help fight. I sigh "okay you go against the dogs I'll save the guy " jack shook his head we both ran out the back door. I shot the lead dog in the head stopping them giving jack time to get in place and fight them I got to the one guy who was scrambling for his weapon. I shot the first two in the head but the ran out of bullets on the last one came for me I knock it over the head with the revolver stunning it "heads up" the guy yelled tossing me a golf club I caught it smashing the last one over the head I sigh "here thanks " I toss him the golf club "its alright I owe you my life" I laugh "lets hope we don't cash in that huh" I heard a scream I look over.

Two more dogs jack smash it over the head but got it stuck in it's skull the other one charge I look around none of the people were gonna help "kid catch" someone yelled behind me it was the guy from that one day he toss me an old fashion harpoon gun "I don't even wanna know were you got this" I fired the thing a rope shot out with the spear. The spear fired into the dog side as it leap at jack who felled to the ground it shook around till jack slam his crowbar through its head he panted the people around him cheered "that was a close one " one of the guy said obviously the leader of the group. "Thanks for the assist " he said to jack "assist we save your asses " I said "jake " he said to me "yeah grown folk are talking" the guy said his group glared at me "fuck fine" I said ripping out the harpoon. "hey thanks for this " I said "no problem we gotta stick out for each other found that baby in a old bass an pro shop " the person was wearing cloth around their face "do you mind sharing a name " they shook their head "just J" I smiled "nice to meet you J " I said.

He had one of those look that said don't fuck with him "hey Alex's" the guy I saved look at the leader of the group "don't fall behind next time well leave you" I laugh "what " he said "you weren't coming back for him even if you out ran the dogs you would have put your own damn live in front of his" the guy glared at me "why you little " I lifted my gun "I saved your ass with this don't think I can't end with it to" I put the harpoon gun in the medium size holster "you gonna turn on the one's alive to wow pathetic " I laugh "you call me pathetic I just killed my own parents save my life and the guy who save your lives so no matter what I saved you" he stop "now me jack and a few others are waiting at a house, we can secure it till his friend get their and then we can get to their safe guy didn't respond at first but agreed "greet we gotta get back to the house first " we all ran no one wanted to get caught by these guys "jake your okay" Jamie came running to me hugging me, "She been complaining how long you've been gone see jamie I told you he be alright. She saw the new people "explanation " she ask "this is Alex's and this is J oh and these people will be joining us to " the guy walk up to her "nice to meet you miss " he said nicely "oh nice to meet you to " she smiled politely giving me the this guy's a freak look I laugh shaking my head and mouthing the word's I know. "Jack when they gonna show " I ask "I'm guessing he's talking about us " some girl said.

She smiles along with a kid who had to big sword that look as if it was made out of random junkyard metal on his back he was in a squat he smiled the girl who had a rifle on her back. "Katy Greg how's it been" "other then those zombies nothing to bad we've been in worse scraps " Greg smiled "this one's alot of fun cause Kitty lets me go all out" he said thats not so weird right? "So who save your ass from that zombie" jack all the sudden stood up straight " he did miss " the fuck he calling her miss for I ask myself. She smiles "so you save my best friend life" she look so serious with those glasses on, she took them off smiling "thank you this dumb ass get himself into so much trouble " she hug me tight I couldn't breath my face though I did land in something soft. Denise growled "oh are you two going out" she stop growling "oh no were just friends " she smiled "oh " she look me in the eye's "well then I should probably give you a reward for saving my best friend " she lean close "don't even think about it" denise grab her by the hair pulling her away from me.

She groans "hey but we didn't have any fun yet" she was so playful then she was so serious almost like. I thought I felt june around giving me a shiver, we went inside " jake are their more weapon's around here " jack ask "yeah some in the basement old guns ammo my dad hid from the feds and some guns maybe some medical equipment If were lucky " we went down their the door was lock but I had taken more than the holster of my dad dead corpse. I found an old key on him too I unlock with it their was tons of ammo so I filed my bag grabbing a first aid kit and a riot shotgun hold up to eight shots not including the one in the chamber I turn off the safety climbing up the stairs I grab a big old combat knife my father had gotten from his father. "Hey jake" I turn around "were are you going we can " I stop jack "a life or death promise is a life or death promise " he smiled "wait what" Kate said "yeah I guess your right were not gonna stop you just know we can't stay for you " I shook my head "were jake-jake going" jamie ask "jake that's not worth it " I shook my head "I'll be back " I said a hand grab me. Denise I thought to myself "I can't let you go alone " I shook my head "alright but someone gotta watch jaime while were gone " I said "I'll do it" jack said "don't worry I'll make he doesn't fuck up" Kate said.

I sigh looking at her "alright now all we have to do is get their " denise said I smiled "I saw something outside what will probably work " she look at me "what" she freak out when she saw what it was "calm down it'll be the easiest way" she shook her head "no thats way to dangerous " I look at the motorcycle it was still intact but it look like the driver had gotten bitten before they even got on because the keys were still in "man this is gonna be fun " I said "uh do you know how to drive one of these things " she ask I laugh how hard could it be ? I smile "no but it can't be hard " she gulps "if this was any other situation I probably wouldn't come" I chuckled "probably " I hit the gas fire through the street I thought about all of this where the infection would probably hit for some reason their a low chance of the school actually getting hit for a couple more hours. As we got closer we heard gun fire more and more people fighting of the dead more military barricades "why do you think " I ask her she didn't say anything for a minute "I think that their trying their best against a thing like this" I didn't know how to respond "jake" I look over "yeah" "I wish I'd known about you I wish I could of help maybe people wouldn't hate you so much.

I sigh "its all right someone already told me it wouldn't make a different outcome probably make it harder to adapt to being alone and hated " she hug me "its alright no matter how bad the names are one person will always have your back " "right I Jamie" I feel her grip tighten. The school looks fine at least I hope its the same inside another blockade was coming up "that one goes to the school" I drove forward "name and reason" the officer ask "jake henderson I go here and this is my friend denise well water" the guy look at a list "go on ahead well mark you two in "why the fake names "denise ask me as we approach the school "one not a good Idea to give them are names two do you really want to be arrested or feed to those thing's for hanging out with the demon " she smiled "it so good to hear you care" she said winking at me. I roll my eyes "yeah someone gotta look out for you right now" I said she smiled "so a demon can take care of a beautiful women such as myself ? I laugh "I wouldn't say beautiful " she smack the back of my head "jackass " we park in the student parking lot looking around everyone was acting normal.

"hey jake what are you doing with those weapons" I went for the revolver "jake teacher " denise said "girl you do know who this boy is" she stiffened "of course " she said firmly "thats the demon child if you like I'll take you to another class don't worry he wont mind" denise got mad "the hell are you talking about" the teacher was a little taken back "would you say that to any other student no but if you heard it you send them to the principle get the hell out of here he doesn't deserve that shit from you" I try to stop her "denise that enough I'm use to it " she push my hand away. "No it's awful I'd did the same thing to you without warning but still you protected me you gave me food accepted me even after all the thing's I said your a great person and I wish people could see that " she stop "your right " I said "I did accept you but I know you were just taught what you were taught not teaching it" I said to the teacher he walks away "your an idiot your not worth this schools time jake stop coming back " I look down "I'm here for my friend's that it " he laugh "friends right" I growled walking into the building.

"You all right" denise ask me "no I'm fine it's been like this I move from school to school but" I stop "none of this matters " I shook my head "look this is safe for the time being " I said ripping two maps off the wall "heres the plan you go round up medical supplies and see if the nurse can teach you any thing say its your prep or something I don't know I'll grab some food and my friends then well get them some weapons" she shook her head "got it " she grab her map taking off down the hall, "great now I just gotta grab the food and get my friends some weapons" I groan. I ran down the hall going to my first hour june and mark were chatting I notice catharine wasn't in this class I sigh "this is gonna be weird" I said to myself walking into the room "jake " mark and june said at the same time "we heard on the news what happen is it that bad " I shook my head "wheres the teacher" I ask "he's in the back he's been coughing " I went stiff laughing "shit" the teacher broke down the door groaning. I growl "what the fuck is that" one of the kids yelled I ran up shoving my knife into his head he groans "fuck " I said as he try to attack me I aim the harpoon gun firing it into his head it knock the knife lose. "Quick was their anybody else in the room " I ask one of the kids "yeah a couple teacher" I rip the knife out "its as bad in here as it is out their " i put the knife away "I'll handle them just make sure nothing happen to these guys" I toss mark my harpoon "I'll be back" I said walking into the room.

"when did thing's turn into such shit" I said to myself six's head look at me "funny I thought their be more " I lifted my blade tilting it to were I could a good clean slice one ran at me first clean cut going right through and getting rid of the head "alright " I said lifting the knife as another one jump at me. I stabbed into its stomach slamming it's head across the table it groan so I slam it's head across again for good measure the blood splattered all over the table the third one was coming so I tug out the knife. "Shit not coming out" I grab the handle with both arms "come on you son of a bitch " I try ripping the knife out again but it still wouldn't budge you know those situation were their to option's but either way your fuck I keep tugging on the knife the zombie will reach me before and going for my gun will take to long. Although this dead one is like a shield right now I go for the gun without a actual fighting plan an the thing tear into me before I'm done last option I go and try to fist fight three or four zombies not the best idea for me since one they bite me I'm screwed two their fucking zombies who gonna try to fist fight them three my hand was still messed up from cutting my hand on the brick.

"Jake dunk " someone yelled I hit the ground as something silver fired past me then the zombie who was about to kill me head vanish with the sliver "good shot mark" someone said "mark thanks " I said grabbing the rope "hey I need you to follow me" he shook his head he was shaking. I smile "don't worry I won't let them get you" he follow me no question ask I tug the harpoon out of the zombie as two more fire forward "quick three ways to deal with this" I yelled to myself I ran forward wrapping the rope around the first one neck. "Toss me the gun" I yelled to mark he almost drop it but toss it to me in time I shove the harpoon into the gun aiming it at the other one head "this is gonna be interesting" I said "wait what is" I shot the gun the spear seem to go slow as it went trough the second zombies head and the other one head pop of as the rope tighten and the spear hit the wall. "fuck yeah " mark said "everything okay in here" it was a teacher "zombies teacher" one of the kid said "yeah they were trying to get in here then he showed up and got rid of them" the kid pointed to me the dark room now was lit up the dead zombies made it look like a crime scene "jesus " the teacher said.

"Wow this is so weird" her assistant said "are you that stupid this kid just kill these creatures what if they were trying to talk to us or be friendly " she said I rip out the knife from the one stomach then put the harpoon and rope back into the spear gun putting it back into the holster I sigh walking up to the girl teacher smacking her across the face things seem to go slow again. She growls "you little" she starts "those thing you call friendly " I had heard the groan from the back of the room "are right their" I lifted my magnum. "Either you go talk to it or I blow it's brain out " the thing crawl over to one of the corpses eating on it "jesus " she said "jesus isn't here right now decide" the teacher put down her head "theses thing aren't human I want them to be but their not a women kill her man a man killed his daughter I had to kill my own parent's and now you want me to spare one of these bastards so that the cycle can happen again" I walk up to the thing it lunged at me I aim the gun "no fucking way" the bullet seemed silent from the last word's I scream.

"Jake" june said "no I'm use to it I'm always use to it" I said putting the gun away I look around the class seem to stop listing to the teacher putting their trust into themselves or me "listen find your friends family do whatever you have to do, this place is safe for now but for how long is it gonna stay like that sooner or later your gonna have to kill one of these to protect to defend mercy hate whatever your reason is follow me well get you guy's some weapons " they look at each other. I sigh turning away and walking "or you give miss dumb ass an apple and sit in a desk until they break in" I didn't bother to see who was following I knew it was hard it was like leaving yourself behind all those fun memory's left all those late night movies with the family gone all those party no one seem to know about gone. Another sigh leaves my lips "Jake what's wrong " mark ask he was standing to my left june to my right "no I just have alot of thing's on my mind " I said I look at my recorder I grab the walkie-talkie clip to my pants.

I wait a moment then speak "denise you get the supplies " no answer for a second "yeah while she was talking I put some medical supplies into my backpack she showing me some good stuff but we gotta go for jamie " I shook my head "yeah we do meet us at the gymnasium " she sighs "thats across the campus" she complained "so is it for us it's middle ground from our side it make sense " she sighs "got it " I could hear a voice in the background "nurse do you have medical supplies to spare for the troops out side" it was catharine. "Babe we need to go to the cafeteria rumor says theirs a kid who giving kids weapon " I could here catharine big sigh "I heard it was at the pool" she said "denise tell them were it is" she side "but these two look like they can barley hold their own in actual society " she said "those two idiots are friends just tell them your one of the people giving the weapons out and walk them to the gymnasium " she sighs once again were doing that alot now.

I could hear her telling them "really danny were gonna make it" she seem happy "yeah babe " he laugh "well we gotta move I don't know how long they'll wait for me" she said the two sigh "okay lets go" she turn off her walkie-talkie "how far is the gym" one of the kids ask "about a ten minute walk five minute jog and three minute run from the wreck room " the kid sighs "how far is that " I smiled "about twenty minutes off if we walk " I said he groan I look at the group most of the class went looking for their friend's but alot came with me probably thinking they wouldn't be any help without a weapon. "Only a little bit now" one of the kid said "why are we following this loser " Ryan said backed up by his group "you know I was hopping you be a zombie so I would have an excuse for killing you" I said honestly. He looks at me confused "huh " is all he said "you don't wanna follow me go ahead leave and if their are any more I'm pretty sure they'll enjoy a big hunk of meat such as you guy's" he growl "why you little" I laugh.

I glare at him "why gonna kill me or try to I gotta gun you got a meat head army and that count's if they'll follow you down like that " a couple guy's back of a groan came from behind "fuck how they get in" one of the officers said "I don't know just keep shooting " another one said one scream and then two officer came running down the hall one was grab the other kept running to us "shit kids move" he said tripping in front of us "fuck " I said lifting the magnum and the radio "denise you their !? No answer "denise are you almost their" she didn't answer "fuck " my group had panic their were six people who didn't take off random direction. Ryan June Mark the officer Chris the assistant and Myself "officer name now" I yelled firing a shot at the hoard "Sgt. Brian Tail at your service" I laugh "not for that guy you weren't " one got close I kick it back. "Do you got a gun" he look at me "do you" I yelled this time "uh yeah" he pull out a 9 mm pistol "great any thing else" he pull out a baton and another pistol "I keep two incase I'm in a situation were I need to drop my weapon " I smiled "great mark take the pistol june the baton Ryan" I toss him my knife "miss" I said to the assistant.

"Mercy Helm" she said "k mercy try to get the elevator to work " she shook her head "chris pick up that metal rod and defend her If were gonna make it we need that door open" he grab's it smacking a zombie over the head and running over to mercy "this is were we make a stand " I yelled "make it count " they look at each other shaking their heads. "Good ready keep a wall fire" the bullets were ear throbbing as they fell or continued to walk "how much you guy's got left " I yelled shoving my gun into one of the zombies mouth using him to line up two other's "eight" brian yelled "five" mark yelled "three" I said firing another bullet through two heads. June smack another zombie over the head with the baton "how many are their " Ryan yelled "hey " brian yelled "look at that one" he was wearing military gear a rifle and a strap.

I look at them "that one's mine" I said the elevator open up behind us "move your asses" chris yelled the military one lunge at me "ryan the knife " he chucked it at me but I caught it by the blade cutting my hand "thanks" I said he shrug I shove the knife into the things head using it as a shield to get to the elevator. "Close the doors " I yelled "their not closing " mark yelled "fuck were screwed " Ryan said "no were not" I said I grab the strap "this belt use by military but their nothing on it their gotta be a reason for that" I said flipping the thing. I grin at them "lets turn this guy into a zombie time bomb " I realize what he was wear when we saw him I was just worried their were no grenades on it "your gonna blow that thing" Ryan said "to many grenades for one person we need a couple hands chris mark brian help!

The three off them grab two pin each "on the count of three" I yelled one lunge at us "three" we yelled at the same time pulling them out and kicking him out the door it's hard to explain in detail what happen their so I'll give you the easy blew we got knock into the elevator wall the door close and the wires snap "shit are you kidding me " brian said "stay focus hang onto the bar and brace for impact" I roared it took a minute everything seem to go slow for that time I look at everyone they all had their own form of fear on their faces, turning death to die this far, this close never to see their family again, or to be seeing them again soon I didn't have any fear my family was dead I seen to many of them to be stupid enough to get bitten and I promise all the time my life so this was calm for me we hit the ground and hell seem to let it self in as the small chime of the door came into play.

**_Hey there readers this story has some random funny things as well certain aspects of this story are push past there normal limits like how denise and Jake bonded so quickly and the explosion and how it happen only a second after they kicked the zombie out the door. I'd ask you to over look these things sorry to ask there to make the story have a sort of down to earth feel with a bit of fun and humor mixed in I apologize if you don't like it and promise to push it down a bit and make this more serious next time if you have any suggestions or just want to say anything in general PM or review and I'll be happy to try to fix the problem or work harder and faster to complete the next chapter till then have fun._**


End file.
